Abandoned
by rosecarswell46
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have been married for 3 years and now they get into a fight, something Sakura was afraid of... one-shot. Fluff


I DO NOT OWN CCS. PLS REVIEW THANKS.

Syaoran and Sakura stormed into the apartment really frustrated and angry. They both just glared at each other trying to win a war that has yet begun.

Syaoran and Sakura are newly wedded. They hated each other then became best friends and fell in love. It has been awhile and they have been through a lot together and so this is how it started.

* Flashback*

Syaoran and Sakura were invited to a party. Sakura wore a blue strapless lycra dress and Syaoran dressed in jeans, with a white shirt and tie and a simple blazer for a more formal look. They were at one of their college friends parties and they just arrived.

They were all having a good time until Sakura's old friend came into the picture, Yuri.

end flashback*

Sakura and Syaoran are staring at each other. "How could you do that?" Sakura yelled." What now you're saying that it's my fault? I can't believe you." Syaoran said with his voice filled with anger." She was flirting with you. No flirt is to settle I think she was seducing you right in front of me and you didn't do anything at all

"You know what? Sometimes I just don't even know why I even married you!" Syaoran mumbled. Unfortunately clear enough for sacra to hear.

Sakura slapped him and she held back her tears. She obviously failed and the tears came rolling down her face. Syaoran looked at her at walked right out of the apartment... While leaving he heard her mumble "Just as I expected, just go ahead and abandon me" and the door was slammed shut.

Sakura who was leaning against the wall still in her dress crying her eyes out and she was really hurt by what Syaoran said. She didn't know what to do and all she did was just sit in the corner and cry. It was already at about 1 AM.

Syaoran was sitting on a bench outside around the corner thinking about Sakura and how maybe she was right. He was wondering how come Sakura was so mad and he has only seen her like that when she was really worried about him or at any reasonable situations really rare actually. He then stated thinking about what she was mumbling back then something about abandoning her and leaving her and then it hit him like a bullet. Now everything made sense to him.

*flashback*

They were the bentest of friends and they both went for a vacation/ road trip with a couple of their friends. Syaoran already knew that he was in love with her but Sakura was still blurring and did not really know her own feelings. They were both lying on the roof looking at the stars when Syaoran suddenly blurted out "what do you think about dating?"

Sakura just stared at him because he just suddenly said something random out of the blue and his cheeks were flushed.

She set her gaze on the sky and then she started to say "You know, since my parent's separation which led to a tragic divorce, I am always afraid to commit into a relationship let alone get married because it has been proven that at the end of the day one will leave the other behind..."

Syaoran was shocked at her comments and thought she was just over thinking things and promised himself that he will never do that to her." Well you know... there are still a handful of guys out there that really love the person they are with and would give anything to be with them" Syaoran commented while looking in the opposite direction. Sakura giggled "What? You referring to yourself? Ha-ha yea yeah I guess so you aren't that bad."

*end flashback*

And now Syaoran had just realized what she meant when she said that she expected it and he abandoned her. It was pouring heavily now but Syaoran just ran back to the apartment.

Syaoran opened the door it was about 3am now and he found Sakura at the same spot sobbing and looking miserable. He looked down at her and asked her in a very concerned tone "Did you really think that I would abandon you?" She looked up at him and said "Didn't you?" and that was when Syaoran could not take it anymore. As she stood up Syaoran slapped her cheek and Sakura was so shocked that all she could do was stare at Syaoran with her eyes wide open.

He held her shoulders tightly and shouted back at her with his eyes full of sadness. "Don't you ever in your life... ever think that I will abandon you. How you we have known each other for so long and now could marry for 3 years. How could it even cross your mind that I will abandon you? You really hurt me thinking of something so tepid like that. Of all people I thought you would know this. I love you so much and there is nothing in the world that could compare to you. You think that I am such a fool to abandon you?"

He was tearing up but je just turned away and as he started walking Sakura hugged him from behind and mumbled into his back "I'm sorry, I also love you very much"

He turned to her comforted by her words and said "Remember that whenever I leave. I will always come back to you" Sakura looked up at him and nodded at he kissed her gently on the lips and they had a very passionate night together. Or should I say morning.


End file.
